elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Toph Bei Fong
|image = Image:Toph.jpg |imagewidth = 231 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = The Blind Bandit, The Runaway, Tophie |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 12 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6282 (Deck 7) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = rocklikerunaway |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Stellar }} Canon Information History :Toph was born blind to wealthy, overprotective parents, and much of her care was left to servants or guards. She first ran away from the family compound at six years old, and got lost in a cave. Here, she met creatures known as badgermoles who, also blind, used terra-kinesis to perceive and shape the world around them. Toph took her first level in badass and learned earthbending from them. :Her parents discovered her talent and hired an instructor to tutor her privately in the very basics, thinking only to keep her from hurting herself. However Toph quickly surpassed his teachings, and began to run away regularly to join underground fighting tournaments. :Upon winning her second title at only twelve, Toph was discovered by Aang, Sokka and Katara. They followed her home to persuade her to teach Aang earthbending. She refused. However, after her parents discovered how capable a fighter she was and responded only by tightening their grip on her, Toph changed her mind and ran away with the group. :Throughout their travels together, Toph needed to learn about friendship and trust and her own limitations and stuff. Eventually she helped save the day. Her conflicted feelings toward both her parents and her upbringing remain unresolved. Abilities and Limitations :Toph is a master of Chow Gar Southern Mantis kung fu. Instead of using the art for mad hand-to-hand combat skills, Toph uses it to guide her terra-kinetic earthbending. She can bend dirt, rock, sand, mud, some crystals and some metals. Her earthbending abilities also allow her to sense vibrations in these substances which give her a kind of earth-based echo-location. She uses this as a substitute for sight. She can identify a person by their height and weight, and generally tell what they are doing by their posture. :At home, her senses are fine-tuned enough that she can tell if a person is lying based on changes in their heart-rate and breathing, if she's close enough. This ability is lost on the Elegante. Her ability to bend metal is also restricted depending on the period the metal is from. The more 'modern' a metal is, the more difficult it is to bend. This means it's unlikely she'll be able to bend any of the cyborgs on board. She is also unable to bend any structural elements of the ship, like the hull, for example. :Like many congenitally blind people, Toph has very good auditory senses. She can sometimes hear a projectile coming. She sometimes can't. She will almost always be aware of something there if it is within a foot of her face, even if the only noise it makes is an echo of her breathing. She can also recognize voices only once or twice after hearing them. :Toph is illiterate. She also can't swim. Personality :Most of Toph’s behaviour is shaped by her parents perceptions of her and her rejection of their perceptions. They raised her to be a proper young lady, so away from home and without servants to see to her grooming, she has very poor manners and hygiene and she doesn’t care. She hates being seen as fragile, either emotionally or physically. So usually she will hide her feelings behind a facade of sarcasm and anger, and frequently show off her strengths. She dislikes ‘being handled,’ and made to follow rules, and will duck or dodge them at the earliest availability. :She genuinely loves fighting both verbally and physically. She rarely takes a fight seriously because she finds it so much fun. She’s quick to criticize, tease and taunt, or make a joke at another’s expense. She also enjoys not-quite harmless pranks. She almost never backs down. She does hate to lose though, and will often storm off in a rage if she does. :She wants to be understood, but neither confiding in nor depending on others come easily to her because she’s wary of being seen as weak. Similarly, she occasionally likes to indulge in more feminine activities, but only if all involved already know that she can kick ass. Despite the conflict with her parents, she also enjoys the benefits of wealth. She likes having money and flaunting her status. She can also act very spoiled at times. :She is a moral pragmatist. Right and wrong can change definition depending on what suits her at the time. While she’s capable of making a logical point and will frequently point out the flaws in others’ ideas, her emotions do sometimes cloud her judgement. She is not a particularly good strategist either, tending to instead rely on brute strength and a sharp tongue to carry her through. Appearance :Toph has black hair, often worn in a large and messy bun on the back of her head, with bangs hanging all over her face. Her eyes are pale green, and her pupils are clouded by cataract. She’s short even for a twelve year old, at around 4’8”. She’s stocky, and while she’s not unusually toned for a kid, she’s clearly in good shape. Relationships *Chief: She relates to him mainly as a warrior and stops short of lumping him in with other handlers adults because he's Sokka's and Katara's dad. She's a little envious of his presence on the boat, though she'd never admit it. *Crazycakes: (- - - -) At first, Toph didn’t think of Azula as a serious enemy, because Azula was already defeated in Toph’s time. She genuinely enjoyed baiting and sparring with Azula for a while. But she will not allow Azula to hurt people aboard the boat without personally seeking retribution, even if they’re people Toph doesn’t know. She wants revenge on Azula for burning her feet and for burning Sokka. The next time they fight, it won’t end well. *Fire Lord Hotman: (+ + + +) He almost got Aang killed, sent a bounty hunter after them, burned her feet, taught Aang firebending and helped save the world. All in all, she likes him. She feels like she can relate to him because they're both high-born misfits with messed up home-lives. It doesn't always work out that way, but they do get along. She loves making fun of him, just like everyone else. *Sokka: (+ + + + +) One of her best buddies and partner-in-crime from back home. She used to nurse a crush on him, but has pretty well recognized it for what it was and got over it. She’s been pretty protective of him since he arrived on board. This is mainly because the pair of them almost died on an airship in the final showdown back home, and this boat has ways of killing people she hasn’t even thought of yet. *Sweetness: (+ + +) Katara doesn't remember Toph and Toph was extremely hurt by it. She doesn't know how to go about re-befriending Katara without Aang there to draw them together. But at the same time, she desperately misses her friend. She's torn between holding that emotional wound against Katara, and wanting to at least make sure Katara's safe, specifically from Azula, but more generally from the boat. She's taking Jim's advice and giving it time. *Twinkletoes: (+ + + + +) The Avatar, one of her closest friends ever. They're very similar on the surface - fun-loving and laid-back - but very different underneath. She has difficulty really understanding him for that reason. But he's one of the few people in her life who she knows she'll be friends with forever, no matter what. *Big Ears: (+) He gave her wine. Cool. *Forte: (+) He likes to break things. He's blunt and to the point and doesn't mess around with stuff like feelings or whatever. But he's still helpful. Toph's inclined to like him because of the first impression he made. She hasn't seen anything to make her think twice about it. *Goten: (+ +) Toph is neither used to nor good at being the older, more responsible one. She likes Goten's enthusiasm for fighting and adventure, but she doesn't know how to deal with him when she inevitably does something to upset him. She almost wants to look out for him, but honestly sucks at it. *His Hero-ness: (-/+) ... He's some kind of idiot, but he's at least fun to mess with. *Hook: (- - -) He was weird and creepy. She’s glad he’s gone. *Kage: Gay for This actually goes for the whole crew. Toph is wary enough of them to obey, at least superficially. But she doesn't respect them at all and will take an opportunity to needle them if it arises. *Mike: (+ + + +) He’s fun to mess with and he teaches her important things. Like how to eat pizza. And what movies are. *Mimmi: (+ + +) She’s kind and helpful, even if she does use kid-gloves sometimes. She reminds Toph of Katara. Toph's kind of growing to rely on the motherliness. But you'll never hear her say it. *Noodlebrain (+ +) A coward, but he’s funny and nice. *Master Oogway: (+ + + +) An old guy who appreciates tea. He reminds her very much of Iroh in all the good ways. He’s one of the few people on board to whom she’ll behave respectfully. *Remy: (+) He’s smart and helpful. He's teacher her braille. She'll give him grief for it, but she really does appreciate it. *Sneezer: (+ + +) They got off to a bad start, but he has common sense. She likes teasing him. A lot of their conversations are weird and awkward, but he seems just as awkward about it as she is. It's kind of weirdly comforting. She's never going to tell him that. *Sourpuss: (- -) Bossy loser. *Space Case: (+ + +) Toph thought she was cool and probably would have started looking up to her more. She was sad to learn Samus had disappeared. She doesn't really know how you're supposed to act about losing a friend. *Space Dork: (+ + +) He's from space like Samus, likes messing around with metal, and can be witty. He was there for Sokka when she died and there for her when Katara showed up. Toph doesn't get a lot of this 'friendship' business, but she knows Jim's a friend. *Stinker: (+ +) He stinks. They had a fight and she got warned for it which was grossly unfair. She did feel bad about hurting him though. They made a truce. Then he got her alcohol and went crazy on cactus juice. She honestly has no idea what to make of him. On Board the Elegante *Toph has a large never-melting snowflake decorating her room which was a gift from December during the mutiny event of 2010. *Toph now carries a staff to help her navigate non-earthen decks. It’s made out of stone and metal bands that used to be Ganondorf’s crown. *Toph lost her trademark green and yellow outfit after her death. She now more often wears a bright yellow ao dai. Deaths: * Toph died due to blood loss after being shot during Jennifer’s release at the beginning of the Spectacular Disaster Event. Warnings and Punishments: * Toph got a warning after a fight with Jinx went too far. Links and Stuff App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Active Category:Avatar the Last Airbender